


PWP - What if I jerked off to you… Haha jk… Unless…???

by extraomnipresent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: University AU where Grimm is the teacher and PV is the student… Yes I am a fucking pervert please don’t kink shame meAlso Grimm and PV have already had sex.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	PWP - What if I jerked off to you… Haha jk… Unless…???

**Author's Note:**

> I actually worked really hard on this but it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be. RIP my mental health and poor anxiety management system once I start constantly worrying about the quality of this work after I post this.

Grimm went through his inbox one last time just to make sure no students emailed him asking last minute questions, then he shut his computer and climbed into bed.

He had the habit of sleeping naked–it’s not like he was horny, he just found it comfortable. He was browsing the Hallownest Daily news site when an IM tone pinged and a notification popped up.

It was Pure Vessel. Grimm frowned and clicked open the IM that had no preview text and found it to be a selfie, and a rather lame one at that. He was going to ignore the picture, thinking that it was just a missend, but he just couldn’t pass up such a good roasting opportunity, so he texted back.

Grimm: Do you know you look like one of those City of Tears officials who don’t know how to work their front-facing cameras?

He wasn’t expecting a reply, but Pure Vessel responded almost immediately: That’s not a good representation of my photography skills.

Grimm snickered in his covers, and texted back asking if Pure Vessel was in the mood for some photography tutorials from him. He was just fucking around, but they actually took the joke and half-challengingly asked for a picture.

Grimm’s interest spiked. He considered the option of turning down this offer, but the alternative seemed too tantalizing to decline.

Pure Vessel was his student, and also his…well, he doesn’t even know what to call them. A hookup? A friend with benefits? Grimm didn’t care. He did have sex with them a few times, but it was just out of pure lust.

With that thought he got up and went into the bathroom naked, and stood in front of the mirror. He posed, with the gracefulness of a former troupe master, and took a picture that showed his fluent waistline and barely his thighs. His ass was out of view, but you could see just a tiny bit of what was between his legs.

He clicked send, and went back to bed, waiting for Pure Vessels reaction. There was absolutely no response from them in the three minutes that he sent the picture, so he sent another taunting text:

Grimm: I didn’t know you fapped to my picture. What a pervert.

Just as the text was sent, he received another picture from them. It was vastly different from the first one, to say the least, and Grimm’s eyes widened at the display on his screen and his grip on the phone hardened.

It was a picture of Pure Vessel standing parallel to the mirror, their ass exposed. Their dark, smooth carapace reflected the white light in the bathroom, and the long, lanky fingers were barely covering their crotch.

Grimm instinctively gripped the bedsheets to steady himself. He could swear that this was not the reaction that he was expecting. Pure Vessel usually doesn’t respond to his initiative that well.

Pure Vessel’s message came in saying that they weren’t busy being a weirdo because they were implementing the concepts in Grimm’s photography tutorial. Grimm rolled his eyes and sent “fuck off”, then put his phone down to go to sleep.

One problem though.

His slit was very wet, and his cock had emerged, half-hard, and was forming a small tent with his covers.

Grimm didn’t want to deal with all of the trouble, so he tried to ignore it and sleep it off. But his mind keeps going back to those fingers, and memories of how those fingers twisted and turned and pressed and ground inside him made him clench his teeth. He could feel his cock swelling just a little larger.

“Alright,” He said to himself, “Fuck this.”

The phone was still on the bedside table. He snatched it up and, as if being forced to do something that he didn’t want to, he opened up the chat history with Pure Vessel. He found the picture and stared at it some more.

His slit was slowly oozing clear liquid onto the bed sheets. He put one finger in and patiently poked around with it until it found a slight bump on the inside. Then, mimicking how Pure Vessel had warmed him up for every single night they’ve ever spent, he slowly pressed and turned.

It wasn’t a very strong wave of pleasure, but it doused his brain like a stream of water to a plant dying of thirst. He shuddered, and managed to hold in a groan. He looked at the smooth carapace and thighs, and pushed another finger in. This time he did not hesistate but started finger-fucking himself. At first it didn’t feel too special, but as soon as his insides were slick with liquid, he was able to stick a third finger in to fill himself up completely. The temperature inside differed drastically from his fingers, and the contrast between the heat and the cold and the feeling of his finger against the spot made his scalp crawl, and Grimm’s mind was slowly clouding from the pleasure.

He pushed himself up to a position where his back was on the headboard and rested the phone beside him. Then, using his free hand, he started to stroke his long-neglected cock. With each stroke the pleasure built up even stronger, and Grimm was finding it harder to bite back the moan. He drifted to somehow imagining Pure Vessel fucking him in their lap and stroking his cock at the same time, which made his cock twitch and swell and a moan slip out of his mouth.

Grimm’s movements became more erratic and he knew he was close. His vision under his eyelids swam with the image of Pure Vessel’s body and past experiences he had with them, and he groaned, not being able to gold back. He let out a high-pitched whine as his seed spilled all over his hand. He rode on the climax like a wave, still fucking into himself with his fingers until the white light in front of his eyes slowly dissipated.

He just sat there for a moment, panting and relishing the moment before he reluctantly got up to clean himself off. After he went back and wiped down all his bedsheets and covers, he went back to his bed to see a message from Pure Vessel.

It read: Thanks for butt dialing me when you were fapping to my picture. Had a great time.

End


End file.
